The Fall
by ThomasLight
Summary: As Hyrule is at a brink of destruction, a god sends a dark warrior and a young Sage to save Hyrule from itself. Dark Link/Saria. Rated M for violence and a little of sexual content
1. Prologue

Hello everyone this is ThomasLight. I actually read a story from TheKiro that inspired me to write something different. You see I am a Link/Malon, Link/Romani, and Link/Saria fan. However, there at least a handful of fan fictions of Dark Link/Saria; this showed that there hasn't been creativity for some time to make this work. Well not to worry, I had an idea and it was originally supposed to be Link/Saria, but now it changed completely. I am giving you guys this warning, the reason why this is M is for the violence that contains and also sexual content.

Now that I cleared the water about all of this, here is the story and the disclaimer as usual: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only some of the OC characters.

Prologue: A Chance

The Legend has been told numerous times about how the three Goddesses created the world and came to be. Although it is written and favored in numerous texts in Hyrule that only talked about Din, Farore and Nayru, they have excluded one of the gods that helped them out. He was the one that formed the existent of the Gerudos and Kokiris. The Zoras, Gorons, the Hylians, and various other races were created by the Goddesses themselves.

That god was only called Oni Ventus by the Gerudos, but his name is Sheil. He is known as the God of ideas and prophecies. He carries a small web of thread in his small brown patch at all times, and using it will know the fate of the world and the person that he is looking for. His appearance of it, is that of white hair long hair, lacks any eye pupils, along with a tribal blue tattoos in his face. He usually is seen wearing only grey robes, but at times would wear a white armor with black leggings. Unlike the other goddesses who lately have shown favoritism, he does show compassion for his creations and the world that was created. He has noticed lately in Hyrule, there has been a level of greed, lust, and envy like no other. He felt more disappointed and disgust about it, and yet the three of his sisters are not doing anything about it. Instead, they are mainly focused on what is going on within the Hyrule Castle with the Princess Zelda.

Their concern is how the Hero of Time, Link, has gone missing. They have tried to communicate with him, via the Triforce, but they are having a hard time doing so. They know he is not dead, otherwise the Triforce itself would have returned to them. They do hope that he does make his return and stop Ganondorf for good, marry Zelda in any means, and for both of them to bring a reign of peace more many generations.

Sheil thought of their version of a prophecy that was actually given to Zelda to be a false prophecy. He knows what is going to happen, because of their father, the real creator of them.

He was known only as the Supreme Being, very little was written about him as some of the text was lost about him. The Supreme Being already knows what is going on in Hyrule and is angry about it. His patients wore thin to the point that he is ready to destroy it with the snap of a finger, because of how much evil exists. How the level of morality has lowered itself. The goddesses are oblivious about their father's anger and what the consequences it will be.

Sheil knew he had to find a way to save Hyrule, by giving a second chance. Or some way to redeem itself. He knew that a war was at a verge of being started again in Hyrule. Only this time it will bring an end to a race. He knew that he has to find some way to stop the war at all costs. He knows that there are at least a number of people who are faithful. He knows that they are innocent of anything. He made a choice and went to confront his father.

He was nervous about what he was going to say, but he is the only one that can persuade him. He went straight toward his father, who was a being of nothing but light.

His father saw his only son, walking toward him. He then saw how his son kneeled before him

and then spoke "What thou you need of me, my son?"

Sheil knew that it was now or never "Father, I need you to hear me out about the people in Hyrule. And I know you are angry and disappointed of their wicked ways. It is a justifiable emotion, but you shall also destroy the righteous, along with the wicked?"

His father then gave a moment of thought and replied "Do you believeth that there is anyone that is truly righteous in Hyrule? I have seen nothing, but the sins of men and women. All they desire is for themselves and they care less of those that are in need."

Sheil knew he had to think of something and then replied "What if I told others that they must turn away from an impending war that they are about to cause? What if I sent someone to warn the others about it and turn into redemption?"

His father, never hesitating, replied "Do you believe the one you will send will do this task?"

Sheil nodded

His father sighed and replied "Very well, I shall giveth the task. I shall giveth Hyrule one more chance. Hath they not turn away their sins and the impending war starts, then they shall see my wrath!"

Sheil knew that the last word was his impatiens. He knew that his father was known for being patient, but not this time.

Sheil bowed his head low to the ground and left his father's presence. He went to his room and was preparing to for his trip to meet the perfect candidate for the job. His room consists of a small desk with some of the rarest tomes that he created. On the wall, contains his thread of life and prophecy and his grey bed. He immediatly began to change his clothing.

He checked on his thread and noticed something peculiar. A thread that he had favored for years and its destiny changed completely. He saw another thread toward one of the sages, a sage he could always trust in various means. Both threads intertwined as one and gave a distinct color of red and white. He smiled and realized what he must do and let everything else fall in its place the right moment.

He snapped his fingers and out came a small chest and changed his clothing to more casual attire. A brown jacket, a white shirt, and brown trousers to go with his disguise to go along in Hyrule, yep this could for him. Now he was ready to do his task. He snapped his finger one last time and he disappeared along with his small chest

A/N

Well this is the prologue. I know it is a slow start, but I promise that it will be a long adventure...I hope. Well leave a review and have a good one. Bye


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I am going through a writers block with Dark Link. After flipping a coin and also going through all the possible ends, I finally have some sort of perspective to start off with. So here we go guys and that is all I have to say.

Chapter 1: The Deal

The quiet night of the forest, reaching the noise of chirping crickets and few owls howling and hunting for their meal as it is another routine for them.

Not far from the forest, lies a cave, a cave that is illuminating a small light, in upon closer inspection is a small fireplace. On the side of the fireplaces sits a young man, with jet black hair, red ruby eyes and a black tunic.

Sitting down and contemplating over his life went through for 8 years. 8 years since he was transported in the past, 8 years since he was free from Ganondorf, and 8 years without a purpose.

A dark smile appeared in his face remembering how he came to Hyrule.

Although he is referred as Dark Link by Navi and to his so called master, he had a name an identity. A name that he remembered having. A name called 'Aodhan', and being the son of a farmer in a land called Doran. He was just playing with his small pet, a bit father than usually when he was just 10 years old.A large man took him from his home. That man being Ganondorf.

He made him a promise, if he trains him and kills a man only known as Link, and in exchange will he let him go. He agreed to it and allowed Ganondorf to train him in the art of fighting. Over the years, Ganondorf added his own rage and hatred aura to the young man and over time, it grew more. As the more he fought against simulated enemies and anger growing, the more aggressive he was becoming.

He was preparing himself that best that he could, and he learned as much as he can with his true powers. He learned to disappear and reappear at-will and his sword skill is that equal to a master itself.

Seven years have passed and Ganondorf's apprentice warned him about Link's journey toward the Water Temple. He was ready and when he faced him for the first time, he found it much of a joke to fight him. His sword style was amateur at best and was able to dodge his attacks and use his abilities in such a great way, that Link was getting beat up.

His dark smile and cackle were heard all over the room. He did not expected to be hit close range with a fire attack, then blinded by a Deku Nut and lastly being slashed in the stomach and neck.

With that slash attack, all he could see is Link putting his weapon away and darkness. It took sometime for him to stand up and realize he was alive. He could not understand why he was alive, but he knew that he was screwed. He knew that he failed on taking out Link and knew that when Ganondorf takes out Link, it will be over for him. He sat and waited.

Waited days

Waited weeks

Waited months….

That is until a strange light was right in front of him. He doesn't understand how a light manage to be in the room. He walked closely into the light and was then sucked into it.

He felt his surroundings going fast, as if someone threw him hard. He tried for it to stop, but couldn't and was hoping that if death will arrive, he will embrace it.

He finally landed on the ground and the light itself disappeared. As he got up from his trip, he stared up and realized the night skies itself. How bright the moon was and how the stars were innocently twinkling at night. He then looked around more and found Hyrule Castle.

It wasn't destroyed.

He assumed he was in Hyrule Field, just a few miles from Hyrule Castle. Someone or something freed him.

Freedom…

A taboo word that existed for all the years of imprisonment from Ganondorf and his influence. This is his chance to run out of the kingdom for good. However, where could he go? Where will he live?

He shook those thoughts as he saw a burly man. A burly man carrying a cargo and he had a deep dark smirk appeared in his lips and knew what he must do. A faint memory of his first murder and stealing was hidden from it.

Over the years he has robbed from unsuspecting bandits and manage to collect himself enough for him to survive. He has learned he that he could not age physically and assumed that maybe the dark influence from Ganondorf must of kept him this way and also his mind was as sharp as ever.

He did learn how to read, thanks to some townspeople he bumped into. He was able to steal some books at various stores in Kakariko Village. He grew tired and bored of the small time work and had enough rupees to move out. He lives since then in a cave, far away from Hyrule itself and had been stealing from other people to survive.

The long trek did depleted his rupees, but was able to find a good location to hide. All he can think about is his own survival and also of what to do with his new found freedom, besides stealing. As he was ready to sleep, he heard some footsteps.

He took out his sword, getting ready to take out his opponent. As he was ready to strike, his opponent blocked the attack and he didn't recognize this man.

"Hello there Aodhan, or maybe I should call you Eloy."

He stared at the young man with white hair and tribal paint on his face in astonishment. He knew his name.

However, he wasn't going to be taken out by him. He tried a spin slash, but the man blocks it with his sword effortlessly. He then tried to push him, but the man wouldn't budge. The dark man then stood back and threw small pellets to make him flinch.

"So the theatrics of deceit is your game? It would work for a man who isn't aware of tricks and deceit. I however, am aware of them." He gave a swift hard strike, forcing Aifric to block the attack sending him flying into the air. The flight stopped as he landed and suddenly the man was in front of him and punched him in the face sending him flying sideways.

"This man is too strong, I have to change tactics" the dark man thought

Then he took out his water and doused the flame of the campsite and darkness consumed the cave itself.

"Heh, darkness is your ally is it? You just adopted to the darkness during your training with Ganondorf. I created the darkness eons ago. I understand it better than anyone."

Sheil grabbed Aifric from his back and took him down with a simple toss. Sheil made the choice of ending the fight fast by placing some magical shackles on him.

The dark man couldn't escape, he knew that he was finished. In no less in a cave where he was. That is until the man said "I'm not here to hurt you. More of, trying to ask you a favor."

He struggled to take off the shackles, but it was difficult to do so. He had no choice as to just listen to his offer.

"I know that you cannot take promises as your promise to Ganondorf failed your expectations. However, I keep my promises at all costs. My name is Sheil or better known as an Oni to some. I am known as the God of Prophecy and Time. I am to offer you a chance for anything you desire."

The dark man gave this dark smile and said "Anything?"

"Yes. Here is your task, you must warn the people of Hyrule of its impending danger. You must tell them they must repent and find forgiveness for others and it will be saved. Head to the four corners of Hyrule and it shall be saved."

He stared at him with disbelief. Being a preacher? A man who kills for just the kick of it? A man who steals?

He laughed a little and said "You must be joking. Do I look like someone that can save the world by preaching?"

Sheil smirked and replied "You would be surprised with the people that I have motivated and have done great things, Eloy, great things that come to those that are seeking for something more than that."

The dark man sighed and replied "Very well, I shall do what you ask."

Sheil then added "One more thing. You must not do this alone. You must take along a sage with you."

"A sage? Why?"

"This sage will help you understand your true task. You will understand in time."

"Who is this sage?"

"Head to the forest three day journey from here in the north. In it you will found a hollow stump and dig at least ten strokes. In it you will find some items. Play the notes with the ocarina and from that point just ask her where she is. That is all I can give for now and I will tell more in time. That is all."

As he walks away the chains disappear and the dark man knew that he just made a deal with a god. Well God of Prophecy that is. He knew that he made an uncertain deal and must obey at all costs.

He walks out of the cave and begins his long journey to the forest to wait his next move...

To be continued

A/N

Sorry it took me this long to write, I had finals and such. Leave a review and I will write more chapters. That is all.

Oh by the way Aodhan means "born with fire' in Irish and Eloy means "Chosen"


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the two reviews for each of the chapters. I try not to rush this story as some parts require some thought process. I am right now trying to slow down the pace a bit. As this isn't easy. Now more characters will be introduced in this chapter. Leave a review and enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2: The Meeting between the Leaders

When someone nears into the Lost Forest, once could here a simple ocarina playing. This music itself is playing throughout the forest. If someone follows it closely through the woods, they would find a beautiful meadow. Within this sacred meadow lies a young girl.

This young girl with green hair, blue eyes and a simple green clothing was playing the ocarina. She stopped for a moment and looked up in the heavens. All she could think about was the meeting that happened earlier that day...

_Saria was preparing herself to look formal for a small meeting. This involved her and an outsider that is willing to create a new deal between them. She wore at that point a new green cloak that she has created with a emblem of the of the forest itself. And d under it she wore the same green clothing that she wore. . She stared at the mirror for one last time and was ready to go._

_As she left the room, one of the Kokiri's came and and said "Saria, he's here."_

_She nodded and the Kokori left._

_As she waited beside a seat in front of a table, came inside a man._

_This man looked young, which surprised Saria. He had brown short hair, with aqua eyes and wearing a grey/red cloak with leather armor under the cloak. He had a warm smile on him and stopped before approaching the table. He raised his right arm and put his close hand in his heart and bowed twice._

_Saria was more surprised for this gesture. It was an old code that the Kokiri is done for allies and respect. She did the same gesture and then both were seated._

_"Greetings, I am Saria, Leader of the Kokiri's and I welcome you to our village."_

_The man nodded and replied "My name is Uriel. I am the ambassador of Solitude, soon to be the unification of Hyrule itself."_

_They both equally sat at the chair, and he took out a small totem from him pocket out and handed in the table. Again, Saria was surprised, which meant from what he did was he was coming in peace and was ready to do business._

_"You surprised me much, Uriel." Saria said_

_"I have done everything that I can to understand the customs as to not show any disrespect between us."_

_Saria nodded and then looked right at the Kokiri and said "Can you bring us some water?"_

_The Kokiri nodded and went to bring some water._

_As then the man called Uriel said "It is finally my goal to meet you and your people. It is so extraordinary how you manage to look so young."_

_Saria smiled and replied "I do believe that it is a pact between the Great Deku Tree and ourselves that we can survive here for many years."_

_"Interesting. By the way, nice cloak, what is it made out of?"_

_"This is made out of a silk spider's threads that are found deep in the Lost Forest."_

_"Can I feel it?"_

_She nodded as she went where he was. He touched the robe and felt it was soft and yet strong at the time._

_"Interesting." He then looked at the eyes of the young Kokiri and Saria flushed by looking at this kind man. She realized that his eyes told him of fighting and struggles, and yet he looked at her as if it were someone that he care deeply. Something more._

_Suddenly the Kokiri came back with the tray of water._

_"Here you are, fresh water."_

_Saria nodded and the Kokiri left. And Uriel took the cup of water and drank it._

_"Freshest water I have ever tasted."_

_"Thank you, sir. Now shall we get down to business."_

_He nodded as she was back along with her water._

_As then Uriel said "It has come to our attention that the Kokiri are under the protection of the Hyrule family. However, their has shown a lack of trade between Hyrule and the Kokiri village. I am here to place a new treaty between us..."_

_He took out a small scroll and placed it at the table_

_"Inside of them are contents of an agreement. We ask for a trade of 500 Kokiri tree saplings. In exchange of this would be our protection and any supplies that are needed for your village. One of the original agreements was to take some of our trees but this would take time for it to grow. So by taking the saplings we would grow the trees at a location where they will be tended. Nothing more we ask for."_

_Saria began reading the contract that was given. As she finished reading, she stood up for a moment and replied:_

_"We would have no problem doing this but their lies a problem."_

_Uriel said "What kind of problem?"_

_Saria replied "About 50 years ago, Hyrule managed to end a civil war that occurred here. As peace was looking bright, one of the Kokiri's here, a close friend of mine name Minerva was taken from us. She went missing for 5 months until she returned and told us she was violated by a Hylian. She didn't recognized the man and we sent word to them that a treaty of peace was breached between us. This is why we can't make any deals because of what happened."_

_Uriel was shocked and replied "I didn't know about this treaty at all. King Daphnes gave me all of the laws and treaties but he forgot about this one. Look Lady Saria. I am not like those monsters. If you can give me at least 30 days or so. I guarantee that we are not monsters but friends. We will do what we can to protect you."_

_As Uriel got up he made a dismissal gesture of ending the meeting, which involved his hand going to his heart. Saria did the same._

_Uriel was ready to leave, until Saria remembered something "Wait! You forgot the totem!"_

_Uriel turned and smiled "Keep it as a gift from me."_

_As he left, Saria looked at it and held it close_

That was sometime ago and all Saria could do is ponder about this young man. A young man who showed kindness and gentleness. And yet, she saw those same eyes of nothing but one battle after another. As if the age could be a deception, he might as well be older than he was.

Then another thought crossed her mind as she stared at that night of the sky.

Link.

Oh where Link could be after all those years. Where did he disappear and why?

Hyrule Castle.

The great castle that was built eons ago, at the hands of the Hylian race to show their superiority. In the castle itself in, a section of it, lies a guest dining room. In their are three ocupants eating their dinner.

A large man with a stuffle grey beard, black eyes, and heavy armor, was grabbing a large portion the leg of a bird and took a large bite of it. As he took another bite from a large ham leg and drank loudly his wine. On the left of the large man was a slender, grey haired, blue eyed man, wearing a fancy blue clothes and eating with his dinner utensils and eating quietly. And across the man was another person, as he wore a red robe with a hood covering only his hair and leaving his golden eyes and mouth uncovered. He was eating a salad himself.

The slender man looked at the large man and said "You should slow down, Cephas. Their is plenty of food."

Cephas replied "I have been hungry for some time, Cicero. After dealing with those Gorons nearly the whole day, I was starved."

The other individual simply said "Have some control at least. The last thing I need is for someone to ruin my diner."

"Just eat your food, Tiberius. It's not like I do things on purpose."

Cicero drank more of his wine, when the door opened and in came Uriel.

"Ah Balian good to..."

Uriel gave him a death glare "Don't use that name around here."

Cicero looked apologetic "Sorry. Slipped my mind. How was your meeting?"

Uriel sat the last chair and was taking some of the food on the table. He simply replied "In 30 days, the deal with close. How did you went with the Zoras, Cicero?"

He smiled and replied "It went well. Giving them enough jewelry and other expensive gifts will bring in the supplies we need for our part. So the deal is done."

Uriel nodded and looked at the large man "And you, Cephas?"

"I have to deal with a small problem in their cave. In three days time, I will succeed."

The young man smiled and looked at the last man "So what about you, Tiberius?"

He sighed and replied "Although the villagers have no problem with the deal, it is only Sheikhas I am having problems with right now. I can handle it though if I can come up with something."

Then Uriel took a drink and said "It seems that we are moving forward with our plans. Although we need to wait for our emissary to..."

The door opened up and a man who was bleeding from the arm was panting. As he fell on his knees he said "Dangerous"

Cicero went to his side and said "What happened?"

The man replied "We went there to make our business, but the Gerudo's turned hostile and attacked two of my men and I manage to escape."

As Cicero looked at the wound, Uriel stood up and walked over him. He then said "You did what you could and for that we thank you for your services."

With those simple words, Cicero took out his dagger and stabbed the man in the heart ending his life.

The quiet man then said "So what now, Uriel?"

Uriel looked at the arrow shot from the Gerudos and replied "I will handle this."

A/N Well guys there you go another chapter more. Yes, a bit of introduction of the other characters, and to say so I am happy over how I created them.

If I were to put a voice over with the characters, here would be the actors:

Uriel= Vic Mignona

Cephas= Wes Johnson

Cicero= Tim Curry

Tiberius= Alan Rickman

As for the other characters, you pick the voice actors. Well leave a review and have a good one.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I would like to thank pat4pat for just leaving a review and following this story. I made a mistake on the last chapter but then I found an alternative to make this one a better one. I would explain my mistake by the time I end this story. Well that is all I have to say for now. Now that I have covered that part, let us move on to this next chapter

Chapter 3: Past Confrontations

Walking through the forest was Aodhan, for the past three days. All he can think about was the deal that he made to Sheil and the possibilities of having power.

Power is something he has desired for years. He knew that by obtaining power, he can conquer a number of lands and just to be left alone. And maybe that same power could, once and for all, destroy his nemesis Link.

He looked around and noticed that everything looked the same.

"Damn God, he told me it would be here..."

Suddenly he found the hollow stump. He checked for anything out of the usual and found these strange markings on it. He began to dig and after at least four feet, he found a chest.

As he opened the chest, he found a mask that nearly looks like Sheil, a small ocarina, a sheet filled with a musical notes, a bag, and lastly a bow.

He checked out the bag and found it had a 1000 rupees, a small hammer, and a tent. He realized it was an sorting bags. They come in handy for long treks and are able to put as much items as they want.

He figured Link was able to put a number of things and take out what he needs in a hurry.

He placed some of the items in their and looked at the simple ocarina. As he read the notes, he was ready to play. In the past he learned to play the ocarina as it was a small instrument and calmed his own near insane mind.

He played the notes and he found the music to have an upbeat dance music.

In the heart of the Sacred Meadow, Saria was staring up the skies when she heard the familiar ocarina playing. She smiled widely and whispered "Link."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice itself.

She finally spoke "Link is that you?"

However the voice in the end replied "No this isn't Link. My name is Aodhan and I found Link's items in a chest."

This surprised Saria as she replied "Where is he?"

The man, sounding annoyed replied "I don't know. Just tell me where you are so we can meet up."

Then she replied "At the Kokiri Village. Just follow the red star in the sky and if it becomes daytime, wait until nightfall. When you reach to a large hollow tree, go in there and you are in the village. Ask for me and I shall do what I can to help you out."

The man replied "Simple enough I shall be their in time."

Then the communication cuts off. The dark man pocketed the ocarina and he was ready to leave. Suddenly a gentle voice said "Link is that you?"

He turned around and found pale young woman, with a light blue dress, pale colored hair nearly similar to Sheil, and sapphire colored eyes.

Aodhan was annoyed by this and replied "No, Aodhan."

As the young woman looked at the young man she gasped and said "Your Dark Link."

This got the young man angry "Don't you dare say that damnable name!"

The young woman was frightened for a moment.

"I am not that monster anymore. I don't allow some so called 'King of Evil' to control my destiny."

Then the next question was asked "How are you alive?"

He looked at his hands and replied "The influence inside of that temple kept me alive. By the time I escaped I lost some of that power in their. I am not some damn thing that is created from Ganondorf."

She looked at him and said "I apologize for my own outburst. My name is Navi by the way."

He just nodded and said "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Link. He went into Termina and wanted to live in peace. However, he simply disappeared."

This got the dark man's attention "Disappear? How would you know."

She answered "I could sense his Triforce wherever he would be. Now I can't sense it anymore. Is as if it is blocked by something."

Aodhan realized that his nemesis is missing. How is that possible?

That is until the dark man said "Is their anyway you can help me?"

She nodded and placed her hands right at Aodhan and replied "Look into my eyes and I shall give you the training that Link went through right in front of my eyes."

As he stared at her eyes a sudden flash of memories were implemented in the mind of Aodhan. He saw every detail of fighting that Link has accomplished over the years. He was amazed over his style of fighting. Although he knew that it just adapted with the use of other weapons but combining his style would make him an effective fighter.

What he never realized was that Navi was reading his memories and was heartbroken over what was his memory. His kidnapping to his training.

As it ended, Aodhan was surprised with the immediate hug that came from Navi. It was a warm hug and he felt warm lips in his forehead.

"You don't deserve the pain you went through, Aodhan. You deserve better."

Aodhan snapped from his moment of surprise and simply said "It did however made certain difference. Now I must leave for now to find Saria and start my journey."

He went walking toward the direction of the red light.

As Navi was leaving, Sheil appeared in front of her and said "You managed your human form."

Navi, surprised to see this man, replied "It took practice to do so and some magic."

Then Sheil simply said "You have done your task and it will be rewarded in time."

She nodded and Sheil left. As he left, the young fairy thought _"I hope your right of everything."_

In Hyrule Castle, two people were walking in the corridor. One was recognized as Uriel in his red attire, while the one he was talking to was a man who was an inch taller than him with steely black eyes and elegant beard, as he wore a red/purple coat with a pendant of the Triforce in his chest. Along with it, is his crown. He was listening intently to Uriel.

"So you are telling me that the Gerudo's attacked and killed your emissary?"

"Yes your majesty. They did and the man who tried to live died on Cicero's arms."

The Uriel presented him an arrow. The king of Hyrule was surprised about the particular arrow itself that it was indeed a Gerudo.

"Why would they attack us though? It just doesn't add up."

Uriel was in a thought process and replied "It could be the fact that they might still be bitter after the way the King of Thieves was taken out."

The king himself thought for a moment and replied "Possibly. In any case, thanks for telling me about this, I will do what I can to negotiate some way to bring peace."

The young man replied "That is what we both want, the last thing we need in our hands is some civil war or anything."

The king nodded and as they continued to walk for a bit, Uriel then mentioned "By the way your majesty, you forgot to mention something about the Kokiri's Concord that was made 50 years ago."

The king stopped for a moment and then replied "I nearly forgot about that concord. It was supposed to fix the issue at least 7 years ago or so."

"They still remember it. I gave them 30 days or so, just so they can reconsider about the agreement."

A voice said "I can do it in one day."

They both turned to the nearest pillar and a man emerged from the shadow. A man wearing a grey robe, equal height of Uriel, and was balding slightly in his brown hair.

"Really Guy? From what I gather, you are not a negotiator but the king's wizard." Uriel said

As Guy replied "Oh trust me, I can make them agree to anything. Just need a bit of...persuasion from that Saria and she would agree to it."

Uriel had a moment of anger their and replied subtle coldly "What do you had in mind?"

Guy smiled "Oh you see, I am interested on Saria herself and a bit of her people. I have a prepared contract for her, once she signs it, the deal is it. I promise this you, your majesty."

The king thought for a moment and then replied "If it can be done, then so be it."

Uriel was shocked and replied "But your majesty. Be patient about this, I can do this agreement."

The king replied "Sorry Uriel, but patients is nearing thin for this kingdom with the needs."

The wizard then looked at Uriel and said "Don't worry, ambassador, I will take good care of Saria within this deal."

Uriel knew in some way what he was implying. He knew that killing him in the place would be out of the question. All Uriel said was "Very well, if you will excuse me. I have to send a letter to my king in Solitude." He bowed for a moment and walked in a fast stride.

As Uriel walked a good distance, Uriel said "Did you get that, Cicero?"

Cicero appeared from the shadows and replied "Seems that Guy LeMontiel is going to do something...drastic."

The young man nodded and replied "Cicero my friend, follow him closely as he goes to the Kokiri Village. If he harms Saria in any way or the Kokiri, kill him and make sure to make it look like bandits attacked him. Strong ones."

Cicero bowed "Do not worry sir, I shall do your will." The quiet man disappeared.

Uriel walked more and thought _"I am not going to let that bastard do that to Saria."_

A/N: I will end the chapter right here. Phew we covered a lot here. Now to pronounce the name. Guy is pronounced as gee and is glee. I know some are wondering, why the talking and where the action will happen? Well patients my friend, that I promise that the story will get better as I write. Hope to leave a review and critiquing and see you guys around. Oh by the way by the fifth chapter I will edit the story up, just for cleanup purposes. That is all I have to say. Laters.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, if you noticed what happened in the Prologue and Chapter 1, which is the change I was talking about. It isn't much as expected at all. I just needed to make sure that everything is in order. If I took too long to place this chapter, then I apologize. Alright then, here is the next chapter as it will bring the origin of Cephas and also with Saria.

Chapter 4: It Begins

Cephas was practicing his swings on a dummy. He was very detailed with his fighting prowess, being that his race was tough people who love to fight. His race believed that those that fight with honor until their last breath will be led into the afterlife, known as Neamh. He saw this as the ultimate reward for his duties.

Even in his thoughts his past was filled with fighting and betrayal. He was born in a far country called Rockform, a country filled with his race of people that look not so different from humans just that they grow at least 6'5 to 7'0 tall. They are hearty people whose definition of love is rough play and sparing. Fathers work hard in building the home and fighting, sometimes the hunt of animals gives them of moment to deal with peace. The Mothers take care of their children and sometimes learn to fight in order to protect themselves and their loved once. The young sons are taken to training at the age of 5 and are taught to fight with everything they got, and learn to wield their weapons. The young daughters were taught to clean and cook, while they sometimes hunt and wait until they reach of age for their future husbands. As for those born with disabilities, would be placed in as traders and weapon making.

That is the way of the Rockform. Their beliefs are honor their father and mother, honor their brethren and sisters, honor their king, and above all honor their homeland. They were taught all of this and did everything in their power to reach those to reach Neamh. Cephas was born into this world. At the age of 20, he became an apprentice to a red headed man named Flintrock, a well-respected man in his 40's who fought in about two wars already. He rarely asked for an apprentice until he chose Cephas for his never-say-die attitude and being true to his people.

He trained him with everything he knew and some techniques he learned in the battlefield over the years. By the time Cephas was 30, he encountered an incident that change his life:

_Cephas was learning about slave drivers. He hated slave drivers as they break women and children's will and not allowing them to choose what they want. He hunted these men down and freed them. He was married at one point in his life, but he lost both his wife and unborn child to a cold. Now he just fights to live and to save these people. He saved a young boy from a slaver and adopted him as one of his own. He taught him everything._

_He began to investigate a cave that one of his prisoners told him, before he silenced him. The large man was known for some of his stealth, even being 6'8 of a man. He quietly went in and kept moving, until he found a large opening that shocked and disgusted him._

_One the opening, a woman was being raped by one of the men, while the other men were stroking themselves being ready for their turn._

"_No please stop!" shouted the woman_

"_Why should I stop? Look how wet you really are! Now after I am done with you, some of my other friends would like to test you out."_

_The other women and children were holding each other, as the lonely young girl watched in horror as in assume was her mother being put in this torture. Cephas looked to the side and saw someone he never wanted to see up there and never thought of it. His mentor, Flintrock, and his king were up their making a deal and watching what was happening._

_A rage of betrayal and disgust grew him greatly. Suddenly he came out of the hiding and threw his lance at the man that was raping the young woman and it impaled him on the wall. As the other men were startled by this, another lance was thrown and other man was taken out. The other 17 men went right after Cephas._

_Cephas, with his quickness and strength, took the first five guys out with his war axe. The rest of them, he used his morning star mace to bash them in the heads. This surprised the lead slaver, but Flintrock and the king. As the other women and children watched a savior of a man, the young woman retrieved a blanket and was covering herself and smiled with hope. The large man walked toward his three enemies left._

_He shouted "How can you do this to these people, teacher?! And you, your majesty?!"_

_His master replied "Good business. I suggest you obey our king as what he says and you will be forgiven."_

_All Cephas could say "I would rather die and know that I protected these people than allow myself to be like you."_

_Flintrock replied "Then so be it."_

_He took out his claymore and was ready to fight against him. Flintrock attacked Cephas with the claymore, but he blocked it with his mace and war axe. Cephas attempted to slice the stomach of his mentor, but he dodged the attack. He kept attacking, as Flintrock blocked his attacks._

_Cephas then avoided a large swing from his master and used a spin attack. However, Flintrock saw this and backed up a bit. Then Cephas used his mace to try to hit the right knee of his opponent, but he dodged it on time. What he never expected was the war axe slicing a cut into his right arm._

_Flintrock backed off and was surprised by that move. "So the student thinks he can stop me?" He used a hard tackle on Cephas. The young warrior got up for a moment and blocked the next attack. He was being attacked relentlessly and isn't going to stop for anything at all. Until his blade was flown off and along his mace. The young man was pinned in the ground._

_Flintrock laughed and said "Too bad for you Cephas. I could have used you a bit more, but this will do finely." Cephas knew he had one attack, and he knew it was forbidden. He didn't care; he had to save those people. He stretched his right hand and fired a small fireball in the face of Flintrock._

_This shocked the king and the older man was screaming in pain. Cephas saw the opening, took his mace, and hits him in the knee cap. Hearing the shatter of the knee cap forced Flintrock on his knees, then another bash in the side of the head. Cephas didn't stop, he kept hitting his few times, hearing the crunch between the metal and head made some of the people stare in shock. _

_Cephas finally stopped and notice the head was unrecognizable after a number of blunt hits in the head. Eyes were stuck in the skull, the cheekbones were shattered, and blood was all over what is left of the head. The young man then looked at his king in disdain._

_The king himself took out his sword and fights off against Cephas. The young man knew the king was trained to fight, but not against at his level. He easily dodged the swings and blocked the thrusts. He ended the fight by bashing the king's right arm, and then taking the sword that was easily disarmed from his right hand took it and sliced the throat of the king. The king fell on his knees and his last words were "You...will...not escape...judgment..." and after his last breath, he died._

_The slaver was in shock and he was making a run for it. He couldn't reach out of the cave on time as a sword impaled his heart, ending the man's life. He went to retrieve the key and freed the people. The young woman dressed up immediately and went to Cephas._

_She hugged the man and said "Thank you."_

_He nodded and checked on the other prisoners. Suddenly a number of Rockform soldier were already in the cave. Suddenly a lieutenant noticed the king's body and what is left of Flintrock. _

_The man looked at his eyes with anger and disgust "You are under arrest, Cephas. For the murder of the king and found treason within our people."_

_Cephas was shocked and replied "I am guilty of ending the king's life, but treason?! I am not done so in treason."_

_"We shall see, Cephas."_

_They took everyone out of there._

Cephas kept sword fighting the dummy and could remember how they found him guilty...

_Their inside a dome were ten elder men, along with 20 soldiers around the dome. In it were at least 10 of the former slaves and Cephas._

_One of the older men said "You are found guilty of treason and the murder of the king. The treason was the evidence that was presented from a form of papers that you signed. Also, we learned that the prisoners are our enemies in the nation of Falcon. By helping them free, you were going to give an uprising."_

_Cephas defended himself "That is not true. They are not from Falcon; they are not marked as them in tattoos, but branded as the slave insignia."_

_Another of the elder men replied "You are wrong; we know the symbol of the Falcon better than most. And for your punishment, you will be exiled from our people, where your assurance for salvation is denied, your name shall be marked in shame for your deeds, and your name shall be damned for the rest of your eternities. As for the prisoners, they shall be executed immediately."_

_Cephas, full of righteous anger of the injustice of it all, used all of his magical reserves and stomped the ground hard. This caused a large fissure in the area, he immediately freed the prisoners and told shouted "Run!"_

_He grabbed the young man and her daughter and everyone ran. They took a shortcut back home to warn his son and escaping. He reached to his home and shouted "Grab only what we can right now and let's leave"_

_The young man nodded and grabbed what he could._

_They were out of the city but were still being chased by three soldiers. One of them took a moment to throw a spear. It was heading toward the direction of the young woman. The young man saw this and impacted himself with the attack, but never expected the next part of it. The spear still had a great force that was enough to impale two people. _

_Cephas stopped in his tracks and saw what just happened. In a moment of anger and rage, he charged right after them with his bare fists. He ignored the spear attacks and he punched the middle man hard in the face. Then he immediately punches the guy on his left in his neck hard, killing him instantly. The third man swung his sword, but missed. Suddenly he is caught with a choke hold and his neck was snapped. _

_The other soldier was barely getting up, but it was too late for him to react as the spear impaled his heart. _

_He went to his son's side. He was already dead and so along the young woman. He carried their bodies and told the little girl "Follow me."_

After another swing, Cephas was on one knee and felt sadden over how things could go really bad. Leaving the girl with a farmer and living the life as a mercenary. Despite feeling depressed and near suicidal at times, he got the job done and used to money to drink and eat. His heart was lost, until that one day, change his life.

_He was walking into the small city in Solitude, when he saw a large poster that did have his attention as it read:_

_**A Grand Tournament will be held today in the Grand Coliseum. **_

_**The Winner will be allowed to be given anything that they please by the King of Solitude. **_

_**All entrees are welcome!**_

_Cephas decided to check out this tournament. He signed up and was led to the center of the stadium. People from different parts of the world were in the center also as in the outer ring a number of spectators were watching this. _

_Suddenly a voice of command and confidence spoke:_

_"Greetings warriors of all over the world. I know you have come to participate in this tournament. I am the King of Solitude, and I am here to find the strongest warrior in the world. The winner shall receive what they are searching for._

_Some are here for wealth, others for power and the few for redemption. Know that you shall be rewarded here. The fight will be to the death. Gear up warriors and show them who is the greatest!"_

_The crowd roared with approval. Cephas felt the inspiration of fighting once more. Could it be possible that the King of Solitude can redeem himself? How is that possible?_

_He nonetheless went into the locker room and prepared for battle._

The matches were tough and his last match was his toughest. Who knew that a race of giants were their? He fought him and won the fight.

_The giant's head was laid far away from his body. The crowd was in shock at how Cephas was still standing after a spear is impaled in his stomach as a bit of the blood was dripping._

_He gave a load roar of victory as the people were cheered for his victory. As he left the center of the fighting place, two guards were flanking a young man with blue eyes. The young man said "Greetings Cephas. I am the King of Solitude."_

_Cephas was shocked at how young we were. Then the next words shocked him the most "I know why you came here. You are trying to redeem yourself of what you have done. Believe it or not, you have done nothing wrong of your actions against your king."_

_Cephas was surprised about this and replied "How can I be sure, I know I messed up. I know I made my mistake by allowing killing a king and the death of those people?"_

_"You must understand they saw what you did. They measured your heart that you can go there. If you don't believe me, I want you to touch this orb for me."_

_He took out a grey orb and Cephas was more surprised about the orb itself. "Where did you get Eye of Neahm?"_

_The King smiled and replied "A journey I took few years back. Here catch."_

_The large man caught it and it began to give a light glow on it. He fell on his knees and he began to cry, knowing his salvation was still intact__._

_"So they lied to me?"_

_"Yes Cephas, they did so. You see they corrupted the laws that were given to them. They will one day pay for what they have done. Now that you found out about your salvation, how about an offer that I can give you."_

_"What kind of offer?"_

_The young man replied "For you to become the leader of my army. They need a strong leader who can guide them in battle. I have no problem going into battle, but my stature isn't what we say 'Leader'. With you and me on the front, people will follow. In addition to that you become one of my closest confidants."_

_Cephas was given a greater career, working closely to the king and him fighting in battle? That is one king he would respect._

_"I am in your allegiance."_

_The king smiled and said "Come Cephas, let us heal that wound and begin conquering land and land."_

Since then they have conquered a number of land and have done so successfully. Now he was prepared for whatever the Gorons problems were.

Aodhan walked for nearly a day when he saw a meadow. This meadow seemed peaceful and calm. He knew he was almost there to see the sage.

Saria was lying in her bed and relaxing from another long walk. That is until one of the Kokiri's came in a panic.

"Saria, Hylians breached into the forest and have three of them held!"

The green-haired girl got up and left the room. She saw three of her close friends being pinned by Hylian soldiers. Suddenly a man appeared and said "Ah that got your attention, Saria."

"Who are you?! And what have you done?"

"I am Guy. I am here to offer you an agreement. You see I bask for youthful people. However, the ones that I want are hard to come by. So now seeing you here, I want to make this offer. Marry me. Marry me and your Kokiri's will live."

Saria was shocked about this man. This man who looked nearly as old as the current King. She noticed his eyes were filled with lust. She knew that her friends were going to be killed if she didn't do anything about.

Cicero was watching from at least 40 feet and was hearing everything. He prepared his bow and arrow. He knew about this particular contract, and decided to wait the right moment to kill the Guy and the others. He would wait for that moment.

Saria was moving forward and sadly said "I'll do it."

"Very good, do not be sad about this. We will have the best time of our lives."

She was sickened what this man might do to her. She noticed how he took out a scroll and then he said "All you have to do is place your blood here and then the deal is finished." She took out a small dagger she used to cut nuts and berries and pricked her finger. She placed the blood in the contract. Guy took out his dagger and pricked his finger.

Cicero took aim at the wizard and was ready to end his life.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone turned around and a young man wearing a black tunic appeared from the forest itself. Saria looked at the young man's face and looked familiar. Then the young man said "I am looking for the sage that I spoke in the forest."

Saria recognized the voice more, and replied "I am her."

Aodhan was surprised when he saw it was a little girl, but knew not to question about the legitimacy. He replied "I suggest you let her go and the others."

Guy smiled and replied "Or what?"

"The 'or what' part will involve disemboweling your stomach and spreading them all over this place."

"By the time your try to do so, the Kokiri's will face death and let us say that I will take Saria with me."

Aodhan had to think of some way to free her and the other prisoners. That is when an idea did hit him.

"How about a duel to the death. If I win I will marry Saria and the Kokoris are left to be alone. If I lose, then you will continue what you will do."

Guy knew he could be this nobody and he give this dark smile and said "I agree."

To be continue.

Boy sorry for the long wait, this story went through the editing process. The new prologue will be uploaded soon. Just need to rest after a hectic week I had with very little sleep. So the next chapter might take some time. So be patient. Take care guys and have a good one.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I am going to continue this story. I left it as a cliffhanger in the last chapter on purpose. So let's see the outcome of this battle and the outburtsts that is expected. So here you guys go.

Chapter 5: Two into One

Guy launched a flamming whip at the dark warrior, but he easily avoided the move. Aodhan took out his sword and slammed it hard on the ground, causing a wave that flew the wizard a few feet, but landed on his feet.

In the hiding spot, Cicero was looking on in this battle and noticed about the fight itself. The auro of the wizard was strong, but the dark warrior had this greater power that cannot be explained or understood. It was if it was given to someone else and has greater control of it.

Aodhan flashed a small dark ball that launched and managed to hit in the shoulder of Guy. The wizard tried ice shards at him, but was difflected by the sword attacks that Aodhan was doing. He then threw a small deku nut on the ground and caused a flash that stunned the wizard. Guy was trying to focus his vision when he met a violent punch in the face, then another in his face as he was knocked to the ground. He was trying to move but he was getting beat up by this young man. He knew he was in trouble.

He focused on his energy to push him off but his magic wasn't allowing it. Aodhan was using a technique that Link used to push magic to the ground. It was an old technique and he kept hitting him. Guy was slowly losing conscious. He tried anything to upset the balance but it wasn't working.

Aodhan looked down at his opponent and smiled darkly. He dished out his sword and swong the sword like a pendulim. The head of Guy rolled innocently toward one of the guards. The head blinked in a brief moment and it stopped.

The other guards, then attacked the dark warrior. However, he easily dispatched them with a few swing of his sword. He vertically sliced one of the guards, the other two he used his dark energy by throwing them high up 20ft until depositing them head first on the ground.

Cicero was surprised how he took them out but he found that he had to take him out quickly. From that distance he took aim in his bow and fired.

Aodhan sensed something was coming in his way and he sidestepped for a moment and caught the arrow. He then took out his bow quickly, aimed at the far distance of the bush and fired.

The arrow was heading right at Cicero's way and it nearly hits him in the cheek. He was shocked at his reflexes, but he knew that he had to disappear for now. And he embraced the shadow and he was gone.

Aodhan went in the direction of the place and all he found was the arrow that he shot. He sighed for a moment and went back to Saria.

Saria was their with her mouth open in shock on how he took out the wizard and the three guards. Then she looked down and noticed the paper itself.

Her name and Aodhan.

As he walked at her, he noticed the paper and forgot about it as he was fighting to protect her. He began to read the paper itself and it said:

_As this paper is forged and blessed, these two names shall be as one. For the bride must submit to her groom and the groom must be humble to the bride. Their love shall be together as one until death to as part. As I the high priest recognize these two individuals as husband and wife._

_Aodhan_

_Saria_

"No...this can't be right." that is all Aodhan could say as he fell on his knees. He looked at the little girl and back at the contract "Why the hell did I marry a child? I am going to rip this piece of paper to get rid of this marriage"

He tried ripping it, but the paper wouldn't allow it. Then he tried his dark energy to destroy it, but couldn't. He finally tried cutting it with his sword, but it wasn't working.

"I am not going to be married to this...this...child!"

Saria felt something in her heart and tears were coming out of her eyes. As if it were heartbreak. She never felt this way before and it was making her fall on her knees.

Aodhan, never noticed Saria, kept ranting "This is dodongo crap, this is not supposed to happen! Why a damn child? Am I a sick pervert?!"

Suddenly, Sheil appeared and was smiling.

Aodhan turned around and said "Why are you smiling, damn you? Do you think this is funny? Break this contract!"

Sheil replied "This particular contract can't be broken. As this was blessed by the Goddesses' paper. It is an unbreakable contract between two people and whatever is written has to be done without question."

Aodhan shouted "Damn it!"

Sheil then said "I suggest you try to keep your emotions and comments less harshly. As you can see, Saria is affected by what you say or think."

The dark warrior turned to the young girl and found her crying.

"He hates me." that is all Saria could say

The God of Time replied "No he doesn't, it's just that he never expected the consequences. Do understand that he never had love in his heart. Give it time, Saria."

The dark warrior looked at the girl and said "Sorry for my outburst. It's new to me."

The young girl, trying to tell if he is telling the truth or making her feel better, focused on his heart and was being honest.

She wiped her tears and said "I forgive you."

For some reason, Aodan couldn't stop staring in those innocent blue eyes and yet is having a hard time trying to figure out what this would mean.

"Well now that it is settled, I would recommend that you both be prepared and head out to Death Mountain to deal with a problem that is brewing with the Gorons."

They both nodded as Aodan said "Saria, pack up and let's go."

She went back to her place and packed. She is still surprised that she is married to this dark man, yet something in her heart is telling her, everything will be alright.

Meanwhile...

Uriel was meditating in his room, trying to look more into his energy. He was able to reach more into his power each time he meditated.

"Uriel..."

He opened his eyes and looked at his friend, Cicero. He looked bothered and asked "Is your task finished?"

"Sir, we might have a problem."

To be continue...

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I had a work and had zero time to do a chapter. Now I figured out what to do. Well just leave a comment and take care guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, had to deal with some pesky problems that will not leave me alone with my writing. Oh well, now that I am free in some manner, let us see where our heroes will go.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda, if I did, it will be darker than Majora's Mask.

Chapter 6: The Journey to Death Mountain I

Both Aodhan and Saria began their long trek out of the forest and into the mountains. Her fears were growing slowly, because she never left the forest before. This development grew overtime as they are not allowed to leave the forest, lest some curse strikes at them.

Aodhan felt the fear that is growing from her, due to the connection between them. It was bothering him, but knew that he cannot allow himself to be angry about it.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong?" Aodhan said

Saria replied "I never left the forest and I don't know what might happen to me."

Aodhan sighed and replied "Look I doubt anything bad will happen to you, let's just see what happens, alright?"

Saria nodded and just kept her thoughts to herself. The barrier wasn't far and she was nearly hyperventaling her way to the border of the forest. As they took those steps, she was relieved briefly until she felt a jolt of pain in her body.

The dark warrior stopped and noticed the young girl collapsing and in pain.

"Saria?" He checked everything that he could do to ease her pain.

She was moaning in pain and her body was hurting her briefly and her body shook violently until she stopped. Aodhan picked her up and said "Saria, are you alright?"

He frowned when she didn't respond.

He sighed for a moment and knew he had to carry her. As he walked on, while carrying her in a bridal moment, he kept thinking about the danger of the enemies he might face. Hopefully it is as minimal as wizards only.

Meanwhile in the Castle of Hyrule

Uriel sat for a moment and thought about how his plans are on hold, due to this new problem that arisen. From what he got from Cicero, this young man seems to kill of Guy with minimal power, took out his men without hesitating and caught Cicero's arrow and flung it back at him, nearly killing him in the process.

This is not an enemy to deal with and what is worse, he is married to Saria. This could be bad for the deal between the Kokiri's and the new Alliance they have worked hard on. He took out his orb and said "Cephas"

Cephas appeared on the orb and said "Master?"

"We have a problem. A young man is heading to Death Mountain to talk to the Gorons, he has in him a young Kokiri name Saria. You must kill that young man and bring Saria here alive and well at all costs."

Cephas replied "Yes sir."

The orb faded his image.

The ambassador sighed and hoped that she can be rescued and the relationship salvaged.

In Hyrule field

The sun was setting, and Aodhan stopped in a decent spot. He placed the young Kokiri down and began to build camp. He placed a small fire in the middle and large sleeping bags in the sides. Saria was stirring and felt exhaustion. Her innocent blue eyes looked around the camp and noticed Aodhan placing two fishes on a stick in the fire.

"Aodhan?"

He looked at the young girl that was awake and replied "You're awake, dinner is almost finished."

She nodded and stretched for a moment.

"How long was I out?"

"Since the afternoon, what happened back there?"

Saria believed it had to do with the barrier that the forest had for numerous amount of years. She still looked the same, but felt some of her powers drop. She had a very strong magic within nature itself. Now she is unsure.

"The barrier."

The dark warrior raised his eyebrow.

Saria began to explain "The barrier between the land of Hyrule and the forests itself is what caused me to feel this pain. I need to test something."

She closed her eyes and concentrated her natural surroundings, until she was able to lift a large rock from the ground. Then she placed it down.

She sighed for a moment and felt content.

Aodhan smirked to himself 'So, she isn't as useless as I thought she would be.'

Saria stomach rumbled and blushed slightly. Then she said "Aodhan, is their something to eat?"

He nodded and gave her some fruit and cooked fish. She was eating it quietly, enjoying the taste buds in her mouth.

The dark warrior was staring at the young girl. In a strange sense he was admiring her legs...

'Wait...what?' is all he can think of. He doesn't understand how he can just stare at something so innocent and yet needs to finish something. He began to realize that this feelings are too foreign for him. It is not that is he is evil, just unknown on the why?

Saria finished eating and felt a confliction emotion that Aodhan was feeling. She looked at him and said "Are you ok?"

He nodded and replied "Get some more rest. Tommorow we will need to prepare a long walk."

She nodded and wrapped herself around the blanket.

Aodhan stared at her innocent face. He felt an unknown compulsion to kiss her soft lips. And yet he stopped himself. He could think of nothing but his morals. She is but a child.

"She is much of a child as I am an adult." A voice said

The dark warrior turned and it was Shale again.

"Damn it. Don't do that!" whispered Aodhan

"Conflicted with these emotions. It comes with it and it has to be completed."

"What do you mean, completed."

Shale picked up an apple and took a bite. Then he replied "You have to consumate the marriage, otherwise the compulsion well be stronger."

Aodhan blushed red and replied "We can't do it now! We have a mission to deal with and then some."

The god replied "Very well, but don't take too long old friend. That is all I have to say. Your journey to the Death Mountain will test on how you can convince the Gorons on their actions and also patients. Take care now"

He vanished, leaving the dark warrior in his thoughts. He went over to Saria and just held her close. He was not going to allow this compulsion to telling him to just do 'that'.

The sun began to rise as the light was hitting in Saria's eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and felt warmth and being held.

Held? She looked down and noticed a pair of arms being held closely. She recognized those arms and flushed. The only other person that was being held like that was Link, but now this is different. It felt different and foreign to her. Not friendship but something else.

She turned her self around and saw his face. He looked content and at peace.

Aodhan felt at peace and the nightmares he usually has were not present. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring back.

"Morning Aodhan."

"Morning"

She suddenly kissed Aodhan in the forehead and got up.

This surprised Aodhan then looked annoyed by it. The he said "Let's just pack and go right now."

They placed everything together and left camp. They walked about four miles, until they reached to a sign on top of an arch that said "Kakariko Village". They went in and saw it was indeed a small village nearing the entrance of Death Mountain itself.

Aodhan noticed a small shop and gesture to Saria to follow closely. They entered an armory store. The room was filled with different armors to cloacks itself. The propetiry, a large grey bearded man, smiled when he saw both customers coming in.

"Welcome to the Hard Shell, is their any armor you are looking for?"

The dark warrior looked at each one of the others and found this particular one that he liked.

He pointed the grey leather armor. The owner smiled and said "Ah yes, one of my most finest work of armor I have done. The material is made of a rare wolf that I found. It put up a hell of a fight that's for sure. Placing the armor was harder than it looks in reality. For this one is about 200 rupees."

The dark warrior placed the 200 rupees and then said "I need something for the young...mage here"

The large man looked at the young girl and smiled softly.

"Let me take a look if I can find sonmething for you, young lady." He went to the back and went looking for that specific clothing. He eventually found it, pretty quick.

"How do I know that it will fit her and this leather armor?" asked Aodhan

"An enchantment was placed in order for the size of it will adjust to it. Just like this one." He showed a forest green robe with a cloack on.

"This one was from a mage that enjoyed the nature of the world itself. From what I know, the mage was powerful enough to move islands, and it is said it left its imprint of power on this. I am not to sure about the clothes, but it does radiate with power. So here you go."

He gave the robes to Saria and they went to a room to change. Aodhan was happy for the change of armor for once. The tunic was giving him limited protection. He felt cool in the suit itself and confortable. He placed his tunic in the bag, putting his cloak on him and was ready to payed the man for the mage clothes and waited for Saria.

When she came out, it made the dark warrior nervous than usual. The clothes itself did adjusted in a manner that didn't help much. She wasn't wearing her cloak, but the clothes itself looked similar to that of the tunic that Aodhan wore,except the leggings. He noticed her slender legs and how the clothes fit well with her.

He shrugged the feeling off and she placed the cloack on herself. Once they left, they went to another store for suplies. Once they had the suppies that are needed, as in ropes, food, water, and other items they headed to the entrance of Death Mountain.

The guarded nodded them and off they went into the mountain.

They have walked about two miles from the mountain, when they saw a large man sitting in the road holding what looked like a large claymore.

Suddenly he got up and said "Oh good, just who I was looking for."

Aodhan raised his eyebrow and replied "What do you mean?"

"I am to take you out and take Saria with me."

Aodhan became a bit protective for reasons himself "Sorry, but I need her to fulfill a task."

The large man sighed and replied "I guess a quick death is not enough. Very well time to die."

Aodhan said "Saria, stay their this wont take long."

They both took out their weapnons and were ready to fight.

To be continue

Sorry for the long wait, had to make three re-writes. Felt better, leave a review and see you guys later.


End file.
